Secrets and Trust (CANCELLED?)
by Kate Willis
Summary: (Regular OC char.s-sorry!)When things on LEXOS, Zenix's planet, start to go awry, the team decides to move to Mobius as retired heroes. But when a new threat arises, will Zenix have the courage to go back to the life she used to have, or let her world burn in flames.(ZonicXZenix)(Some other hints at OC pairings)(Sonadow-suggest.)(Zonadow-suggest.)(ZonicXZhadowXZenix-suggest.)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

 _ ***Ok, you can shoot me if this is bad, heck, you can add the most evilest comment, I don't care! Just tell me if it is bad enough for something like that! 'Cause a lot of things in this story won't make sense (though maybe not**_ _at first **). Please R &R though! That would be greatly appreciated!***_

The girls were getting ready while I was still in denial. I mean...the _outfits_...

"Why the fuck do we have to wear these again?" I asked, holding mine up. It was all black. Not to mention very revealing; it had a deep v-neck, had a small opening at the waistline, faintly see-through, and if that wasn't enough, it showed off our curves just a little too much. If the whole point was to blend in, then why were we told to wear _these?_

But Brooke didn't seem to mind it, though, as she was already showing it off to her 'friends'.

Its like, we shouldn't be embarrassed because we're all doing it.

Claire, the leader of our group was the first one to speak. "Because we need to distract a group of potentially dangerous men with fully-loaded machine guns and...who knows what!" She yelled, obviously annoyed. I still acted as though I didn't care about a thing she or the others said.

"Yeah, Z,SHUT-UP!" Brooke added smugly.

I gave her a confused look. One, because her comment didn't make sense and two, because she rarely ever spoke to me directly, or...in the eyes, at least.

"What are you doing?!" I looked back at Claire who was giving me a death glare. "We're almost to our destination! Put the suit on!" I sighed. I knew I'd have to do it eventually. I put the suit on like she had instructed.

We all got ready as the hatch door of the aircraft we had been riding in opened. We waited for a few more minutes while Claire ran us through the plan again.

"Remember girls, in and out! We'll meet you at the nearest checkpoint; that's to the west!"

We all nodded and jumped out the door into a sunset, smoky sky. The safest place to land had been a deserted field by a club. That was where we were headed. Now, it wasn't one of those clubs that you see in movies or TV shows, it was more like a guest house, maybe a bed and breakfast.

The town was really no different; small and desolate, the streets were empty but the noise of the club could be heard from all the way up on the aircraft. It was as if the whole down had gone to the club, simply because they had nothing else to do.

About twenty feet from the ground we all pulled on a string hanging from the side of the suit, which released a parachute from the back-suddenly the tightness of the outfit made sense (*?*); We won't want something going wrong from it being too loose.

We all cut the strings off before we reached the ground so we didn't have to worry about wasting time, then we headed off towards the club.

* * *

When we went inside, all heads turned in our direction. We ignored them and moved throughout the club silently. Some of the girls hung out around the people playing games, while others hung around boys-which probably let to bad consequences later- and I...well, I was hanging around the sweets (I can't resist it. I've tried, it's impossible).

A burly man-who smelled of alcohol-walked up to me and began to flirt with me.

I played along too as I had a way with men and even went so far as to lick his nose, until...he grabbed me...right where the slit in the outfit was.

I squeaked a little and blushed, wanting so desperately to punch his lights out, but also not wanting to draw unwanted attention...

His hand moved down to my thigh and my claws sheathed an unsheathed reflexively...

It was going to be a LONG night...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

 _ ***oHHH! Here comes a pairing! You were warned! OC pairing ahead!***_

 **WARNING: Suggestive themes ahead. (Also lots of drama because Mephiles won't leave us-oh, or Zonic!-alone!)**

I was staying at Zonic's place this week due to how messed up my world was. I also could stay at Freddy's or Liz's house in Hurricane, Utah, but with all of the things going on right now, I just don't think it's a good idea.

Plus, Zonic was my fiance/husband.

We didn't mind living so far away from each other in different dimension, as long as either of us came over to visit every once in a while.

I walked into the room and Zonic gawked at me. "What the hell are you wearing?!" He yelled, looking me up and down. Him being uncomfortable always made me uncomfortable.

"Ugh, I know! I hate it!" I pointed a finger at him. "You know I do." He nodded, but I knew what his thoughts were. It we weren't married I'd slap him right now for thinking like that. Instead, I poked his cheek. "Hey, you know the rules: my body is off limits until ten o'clock." I smirked then went to go change, humming as I did so. I felt sort of bad for making him wait another half an hour, but rules were rules.

I came out to see he was already in bed. I chuckled at this. Seems he already wanted me that badly.

I yanked his foot a bit before climbing into bed. "Hey, there, sleepyhead. Too tired to play with me?"

"Mnn. Rough day,"he mumbled, going deeper under the covers.

I pulled the covers down and he whined in protest. I love to tease him. Not too much, though. He's more serious than Sonic...but that's what I love about him. Anyone too overconfident might risk getting themselves and/or others, hurt. I, personally, wasn't like that. It was more like if you're too cocky and like to joke harshly around me you'd leave with a broken appendage. So...don't annoy me too much.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, glimmering emerald meeting shining gold. I smiled. He sighed and pulled me closer to him, our lips connecting in a passionate kiss. I melted into it almost immediately, holding onto him like my life depended on it. After about five minutes (*WoW!*) we broke for air and looked at each other lovingly.

Hours later (o_o,) we were fast asleep...

 **(Ahhh! *Has nosebleed and dies*)**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Toreador March-Freddy's theme song. I groaned, pulling a hand out from under the covers and grabbed it just in case. "Honey, I have to go."

"Ugh... _why?_ " He moaned. He was still holding me.

"Sweetie, I have work to do." I pulled his hands from around my waist and got up. I looked at my phone. Why was _Elizabeth_ calling me?

One thing was sure: it was going to be one _interesting_ night...

 **(*Dammit! I said something similar last chapter!*)**

* * *

When I got back three days later, the No Zone was quiet. Where was everyone?

I thought I saw someone... _Zonic._

I sighed in relief; I wasn't alone after all. I ran after him, calling his name. He stopped in a corridor and I walked over to him.

"Zonic...?"

Silence.

I touched his shoulder. "Zonic, are you alr-?"

"Leave me alone."

I did a doubletake. That _definitely wasn't_ Zonic. That voice...it sounded so weak and vulnerable. But it also held another tone...cold. Like just looking at me offended him. "You've already done too much."

I backed away from him, worried. "Zonic? What are you talking about?"

He whirled around and gave me a menacing stare. "Don't give me that! I know what you did! Can't you see how much destruction you've caused?" My heart began to race. What was he talking about? "Why are you here? There's nothing left for you!" His eyes narrowed. "Leave."

"Wh-Honey, I don't understand...what-"

"Just go! We're through!" He yelled. **(*You can kill me now!*)**

You could have heard a pen drop. "What?" I whispered. **(*Drama!*)**

"You heard me. We're done. Now leave and don't come back ever again. Understand now...?" **(*Ok, I won't be commentating for a while, but you'll see me in the future! You can't escape me!*)**

My heart shattered. Did I understand? Nope. But it wouldn't have mattered. My brain was moving too fast to think straight. All I could do was run. I ran and ran and ran...until I reached the bedroom. I fumbled for the doorknob, slamming and locking it shut when I got inside. My gaze shifted over to a chest on the other side of the room.

The Infinity Box! Of course! How could I have been so stupid?! I opened the box and looked into it's obviously infinite depths. I jumped into the chest and when I came out I was holding a gleaming double-sided saber.

I quickly flicked it on and a turquoise blue light came streaking out. I fixed my eyes on it. There was two things I could do with this: 1) I could go back and find that supposedly fake Zonic and kill it (or live in solitude with the regret of killing my own fiance/husband) 2) I could...well, you know...

My mind was running on overdrive with the many thoughts of what I could do with this. I could take out my anger on nearby abandoned buildings, threaten the crap out of someone until they told me what what going on, or...I could...

I shook my head, hoping that those thoughts would leave my mind, but they didn't. I thought about all of the people who truly loved me (or at least should) like my mom, Blaze* or...Zonic, whom I didn't know actually loved me or not (he's been through a lot). I thought about all of the things that they had done for me, all of the times they had tried to comfort me when I was hurt or sad.

But then I thought about everyone on my planet, the people that I promised to protect, who had all turned against me. But why? I would never know...

And what of all of the people of this dimension? What did they think of me? Many thoughts popped into my head, but one stood out above the rest:

Traitor.

My eyes began to water and I had to sit down on the bed to prevent myself from falling over. I looked at the saber in my hands and watched as my tears speckled the handle or evaporate into a mist when hitting the blades.

I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down. Then I carefully laid down in the bed, the tears in my eyes growing and blurring my vision. I held the saber above my stomach and let it slowly pierce through my flesh. Blood pooled out and onto the bed beneath me. I could feel it even if I couldn't see it.

I pulled out a scream that had enough power to shatter glass, but then again, I couldn't tell; the only sound I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my head, drowning out all other sounds.

The saber fell out of my hands.

* * *

*Kept it a secret until her 24th birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

 ***Hello, everyone! Sorry for the drama last chapter! Oh, don't worry, the story's not over yet! After all, what's the use of magic if it isn't pushed to it's limits, eh?***

 ***Also: Later chapters will be better in writing than others, but it usually depends on the mood I'm in-or how well I'm feeling-as to how well the chapters will turn out! Anyway, enjoy this way-too-dramatic story!***

* * *

I woke up to see Blaze above me, crying.

"Why? Why did you do it?" She choked.

My mind overlooked the obvious as I began to think everyone I ever trusted had turned against me. I kept still, not wanting to move, not wanting to feel, not wanting to _live._

She pulled me closer. " _Why?_ Zenix, _why..._?" Her sobs got louder and my ears folded back trying to block out the noise. Soon her crying became too much and I had to force myself to reach up into her quills and start rubbing them in order to calm her down. She froze almost instantly. "Zenix?" She pulled me away from her and stared into my tired eyes. But no sooner had she released me then she was up and hugging me again. "Oh, Zenix! I was so worried! Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"H-How did you find me?" I asked.

She looked nervous at my question. "What do you mean by that, Z? You know you and me have an unbreakable bond..."

"Blaze..."

"Okay, okay! I pinpointed your location with my cellphone! Get off my case!" She sighed in defeat.

I laid back down on the bed, hoping to rest, but ten seconds later I felt a tug on my hand. "Ugh..." I looked up at Blaze. "What now?"

"Come on,"she said nervously. "We need to get out of here. It isn't safe." She pulled me out of bed and I followed her to the door.

"What's going on?"

She stared at me intensely for a few seconds. "We're all in great danger."*

* * *

We were soon running. What from, I didn't know. It could've been from anyone really. About twenty feet from our destination, the exit, we were stopped by the Zonic clone.

"You're not leaving."

"Damn!"I seethed.

"Zenix..." Blaze warned.

"Don't tell me what to do! Especially now, of all the times!" I countered. She seemed to think on this for a second then finally agreed.

The Zonic clone pounced and we quickly jumped out of the way. I searched for a weapon of some sort then realized that I had mistakenly left the saber behind in the bedroom. Whoops.

Blaze saw my panic. Fortunately she was more focused than I was. "Here." She threw me something and when I took a look at it I recognized it as the saber I had supposedly left behind. "You might need that."

"Thanks!" I charged at the clone, pointing a blade in front of me. Anyone that couldn't see fast-moving objects very well would've missed seeing the attack. The blade cut through the clone like a knife through butter, the clone disappearing in a purple mist.

"Hmm...I wonder..." I began.

"Mephiles,"we both said with disgust.

"Can't he come up with anything new?"

* * *

We found Zonic soon after, leaning against a wall...he looked like he had been...crying? Something was definitely wrong. I walked over and leaned down next to him.

"Hey, honey? Are you okay?"

"Stay away from me!" He snapped but froze when he saw Blaze. He looked back and forth from me to Blaze**, Blaze to me. I tilted my head to the side and gave a reassuring smile. He seemed to calm down a bit. "Z? Blaze? It's really you guys?" We nodded and Zonic wrapped me in the biggest hug he could muster-I could tell Blaze would be smiling at the scene from behind us, but that really wasn't on my mind right now...

' _Mephiles will pay for what he's done. I will no longer allow him to hurt others to get his way...'_

I stood up and walked down the hall. Noting how my mom and husband weren't following me, I turned to face them. "Well? Come on! We need to get out of here."

* * *

We eventually found Mephiles in one of the experimentation labs, working on something. I didn't care what it was, but I knew we had to stop it.

"Game over, Mephiles. We know what you're up to. Why don't you just give up while you're ahead and give us a sporting chance?" I challenged.

"Ah, but do you? Would you even want to go through what I have? An even better question is: Why aren't you brave enough to ask?" Mephiles replied.

I was filled with rage. All he did was just ask more and more questions until we were too confused to fight. That bastard. He'll pay for all that he's done to us and everyone else in the No Zone.

But then again, he _did_ have a point...

"What are you talking about? Demons of darkness can't have feelings, so how come you're so obsessed with all of the things that have happened in the past?" I asked.

"Why, don't you remember?"*** Mephiles asked, raising a hand surrounded by a purple aura.

"AHH!" I fell to my knees as a flood of memories came rushing in all at once, giving me a headache and making me dizzy.

 _'Me...and Mephiles...together? What? How...How is that even possible?! No! I-It has to be another trick!'_

But then a voice, as plain as day, overpowered everything else:

 _"You'll never be alone again. Let me help you."_

Then, as soon as the memories came everything stopped. My head was spinning, my vision blurry. I could hear someone yelling, but it was hard to tell whose voice it was.

When things became more clear, I could see Zonic on top of Mephiles threatening to knock his block off while Blaze went to check on me. I could see them but I couldn't hear them.

Things cleared up even more and my ears pinned back at the abrupt noise that came rushing into them. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

"Zenix? Are you okay?"

Just then, Mephiles started to laugh maniacally. A dark purple aura surrounded him as he continued to laugh. Dark lightning bolts shot out in all directions.

I screamed when one hit me and it felt as though the energy was being drained right from my body. I began to feel lightheaded when suddenly it stopped again and Zonic caught me in his arms.

"Ugh..." I felt numb.

Someone came running into the room and I saw Mephiles disappear. _'No...'_

"Ah! He got away!" The other one shouted.

"Don't worry about it right now, we can deal with him later. Our main priority is to get these two to safety."

Then everything went black.

* * *

After a few days of Chaos rehabilitation-a program used to stabilize a bearers Chaos energy-it was time to head back home. I didn't want to go, but everyone-including Zonic-thought it was "safer" that way.

Yeah, because bringing me back into an already messed up world where everyone hates me (and I was _publicly_ raped) is considered "safe". I swear, where to people get these ideas?! I'm gonna die!

* * *

Zonic came in earlier to check on me:

"How are you doing, sunshine?" He asked, while leaning on the door-frame.

"Um...everything hurts?" I chuckled, while sitting up. "It's not as bad as it was three day ago, though."

Zonic smiled, happy to see that I was feeling better.

"You know, the doctors say that you should be able to get up and walk around after another night's rest with the Chaos Stabilizer**** feeding you. I just hope nothing bad happens..." He hesitated before continuing. "Which is why I think you should head back home once you've been fully stabilized."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why?! Everyone there _hates_ me! I was raped...in _public_! And nobody cared! It's too dangerous! I'm on the verge of of insanity, and-!"

I was interrupted when his lips met mine. But there was something about this kiss...it was too soft, too weak, and for a second I thought he would burst into tears. But he didn't...and that confused me. If he cared _that_ much, then why wasn't he crying? Or maybe he was hiding it. I don't know.

"Goodbye...Zenix..."He walked out of the room without another word.

"Zonic? Zonic, wait! Zonic!"

There was no response.

My eyes bubbled until I could no longer contain my tears. I sobbed to myself in the cold, blank room with no one around to hear my screams...

* * *

Blaze came and picked me up in the morning, having already heard the doctors tell her the same story about a thousand times of my constant screaming in the middle of the night. Some of the doctors had come into the room when the screams had gotten a bit too loud and sedated me when their attempts to calm me had failed. Thank god for that. Saves me the embarrassment. And the pain, later on.

I still didn't want to leave and Blaze had to pull me along in order to get me to go anywhere. And then she had to carry me with one arm while she opened a Silver Warp Ring to my planet.

Then we walked into oblivion.

* * *

*I will probably start on a short story (multiple chapters) fanfiction with this topic in it.

**Another idea came to me with my other fan characters that are clones-for the short story.

***Yet another idea, based in the FNaF World.

****Created by author (credit me if you use it or I will report you!)


End file.
